Quand j'ai perdu mon amour
by isarose
Summary: Une certaine personne surveille les ébats de ses deux amours de Poudlard, sans que personne ne le sache. DMHP PWP


**Auteur : **Bah moi…

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à jkr, je n'ai fait qu'interpreter leur geste pour en sortir un caractere particulier (je dis ça à cause de l'observatrice, vous comprendrez en lisant)

**Rating : **M

**Couple :** hp/dm

**Spoilers : **hp6, vaguement un tout petit peu minuscule. Je sais mm pas si on peut dire que c'est un spoiler…

**Précisions : **cette fic contient un **LEMON** homosexuel. C'est aussi un PWP.

C'est un cadeau pour Griffy, non pas pour son anniversaire mais plutot parce que j'ai mis six mois à lui répondre à une lettre et que j'étais super embarassée.

**Quand j'ai perdu mon amoûûûûûûr perdu**(titre choisi par Griffy)

J'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer, enfin grande pour vous moi je la trouve plutot triste. D'ailleurs depuis que le matin, je fais que pleurer. Je crois que j'ai innondé tout mon étage.

Hier, par hasard j'ai entendu mes deux chéris discuter et se donner un rendez-vous. Alors je suis allée voir ce qu'ils pouvaient se dire, on sait jamais s'ils se battaient. Je m'attendais à un combat mais pas de ce genre. Enfin bon, je commence à m'égarer la. Donc je me suis jetée un sort de désillusion pour pas qu'on m'accuse d'espionner les gens. Je crois que je n'aurai pas du sortir ce soir-là. Je regrette maintenant. Je vais vous expliquer sinon vous n'allez pas comprendre.

**HDPMHDPMHDPMHDPMHDPMHDPMHDPMHDPM**

Hier, le chateau était calme, complètement calme, un peu trop d'ailleurs. A part dans un couloir du septième étage où des bruits étranges sortaient de nul part. Il n'y avait aucune porte dans ce couloir. Mais on entendait distinctement des gémissements et des prénoms criés qui sortaient du mur. Quelqu'un qui passait dans ce couloir à ce moment-là; serait parti à toutes jambes. Mais je ne suis pas comme tout le monde c'est pourquoi j'ai traversé le mur d'où proviennent les bruits. J'entrais, en passant à travers un mur vide, dans une pièce remplie de seulement un lit. Deux personnes étaient allongées sur ce lit. L'une, au-dessus de l'autre était blonde. Ces cheveux normalement pleins de gels retombaient sur son front couvert de sueur. La seconde silhouette était aussi un garçon mais brun. Il avait des yeux verts, d'un vert qui semblait être la réplique d'une prairie. Je me rapprochais du couple, sans faire de bruit et après avoir jeté un sort de silence pour ne paséveiller de soupçons au cas où des hypothétiques personnes passeraient dans le couloir. Le blond lechait le torse du brun. Celui-ci ne faisait que des allers et retours avec sa main dans le dos de son amant qui gémissait dès qu'il touchait un point sensible par hasard. La bouche de son tortionnaire mordillait les tétons qui devenaient durs sous ses coups de dents. Puis il descendit de plus en plus bas. Quand il atteignit le nombril, les cris devirent plus fort. Le blond continuait sa descente. De là où; j 'étais, je pouvais remarquer que ces yeux, normalement gris, étaient comme un métal en fusion. Lorsqu'il arriva aux bourses de son amant, un sourire pervers se dessinait sur ces lèvres. Au lieu de prendre le sexe de son partenaire en bouche, il descendit encore plus bas pour lécher ses fesses. Les nouvelles sensations que découvraient le brun lui faisait perdre la tête. Il avait même envie de supplier son amant de le prendre tout de suite. Je pouvais le certifier car il se mordillait tout le temps les levres. Connaissant son amant, je savais qu'il ne le ferait pas. D'ailleurs, je pouvais le voir introduire un doigt dans le fameux endroit qu'il chouchoutait. Un voile de douleur passa dans les yeux verts.

" Encore vierge, Potter ? " siffla la voix trainante du blond.

Le susnommé Potter hocha la tête pendant que le doigt intrus détendait la peau.

"Un honneur pour moi, alors "

De sa main libre, le blond commença un mouvement de va-et-vient sur le sexe de son amant. Voyant la douleur disparaître dans ses yeux, il introduisit un deuxième doigt. Il commençait rapidement des mouvements de ciseaux pour le détendre.

" Je te croyais être une vraie brute avec tes proies, Malfoy"

"On m'en voudrait énormément si je traumatisais l'espoir du monde sorcier" ironisa-t-il

Potter n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'un troisième doigt pénétrait en lui. Submergé par ses émotions, aucune réplique ne lui vint à l'esprit. Par contre il suça, lécha, mordilla le cou au teint blafard. La pièce ne fut plus remplie que des gémissements de Potter. Sans prévenir, le blond sortit ses doigts et fit entrer son sexe dans le corps de son partenaire. Sous le coup de la souffrance, le brun arrêta tout mouvement. Ce qui fit aussi s'arreter son amant. Mais elle fut vite oubliée par le mouvement de va-et-vient de la main du blond sur son sexe. Ainsi Malfoy commença de bouger à l'interieur de son partenaire d'un soir. A chaque fois qu'il touchait la prostate de son amant, celui-ci criait Draco de plus en plus fort. Même si le blond n'était pas en reste, il semblait se délecter de ses sons, ou peut-être était-ce de ses sensations, à en juger par son sourire pervers. Soudain, l'orgasme terrassa Potter qui se répandit entre les deux corps. Mon Draco le rejoignit peu après. On aurait dit que rien que le fait de voir son amant jouir l'amenait à son extase. Je relançais le sort de silence. On ne savait jamais avec ces criards, il peut ne pas avoir résisté. Malfoy se couchait alors sur Potter après s'être retiré de lui.

"C'est toujours bon de dépuceler. Avec toi ce fut extra, tu es tellement étroit " conclut-il

" Ferme la. Je n'ai pas besoin de tes sarcasmes "commença à s'énerver Potter

"Potter, ce n'est pas tous les jours que je te complimente alors profites-en "

La seule réponse fut un grognement suivi d'un volage de lèvres de la part du brun. Après s'être séparé, Draco s'enlevait du corps de Harry pour se serrer dans ses bras à côté. Moi, je me sentais de trop et je décidais de quitter la pièce. Le plus important était passé n'est-ce pas ?

**HDPMHDPMHDPMHDPMHDPMHDPMHDPMHDPM**

Ce matin, je suis allée dans la grande salle, observer les effets de cet étrange échange. Je me suis rapprochée de la table des gryffondors pour espionner leur conversation, toujours caché sous mon sort de désillusion. Je voulais comprendre pourquoi Potter était aussi rouge.

"Je me demande avec qui Malfoy a couchéhier soir. Il a pris sacrément son pied " s'exclama un mec irlandais, je crois, vu son accent.

Potter devint encore plus cramoisi, si c'était possible, à l'entente de cette remarque et s'interessaà son assiette comme à la huitième merveille du monde.

"D'où tu tiens ça toi ? "demanda quelqu'un à la tête lunaire.

"Je suis passée prè;s d'un couloir au septième étage, par hasard alors que je faisais une insomnie Euh…. Je euh… cherchais… Harry." Le sus-nommé essaya de paraître indifférent à la conversation, ce qui ne marcha absolument pas à cause de sa rougeur

Cette conversation n'était absolument pas interessante. Entendre un mec parler des relations sexuelles de Drago, non merci, je préfere les voir. Je me tournais vers Malfoy, au moins lui il me fera peut-être rire par ses sarcasmes. En deux temps, trois mouvements, j'étais à côté de lui et ses amis.

"Dragichounet, d'habitude tu caches mieux tes suçons. Tu aimes tellement la personne que tu veux le montrer à; tout le monde" demanda une fille accrochée au bras de mon chéri. Je l'aimais déjà pas celle-la, je ne sais pas qui c'est mais je n'aime pas sa tête.

"QUOI ? J'AI UN SUCON ? Je vais le tuer. Comment a-t-il oser ?" En disant cela, il remonta son col cachant ainsi cette chose horrible.

"Drake, tu as eu si peu de temps pour te regarder dans la glace, ce matin ?" Demanda un garçon aux cheveux brun assis en face de lui. Un grognement fut sa seule réponse.

"Draginou, dis nous qui c'est. Tu nous n'as jamais rien caché. Allez, s'il te plait, dis le" demanda la pimbeche.

éNon, je ne dirai rien. "

"Pourquoi ?"questionna le garçon

"Parce qu'il me l'a demandé.";

La p ( censur&é) observa la grande salle, semblant chercher sur le visage de quelqu'un la réponse.

" Et depuis quand tu écoutes la volonté de tes amants d'une nuit au lieu de celle de tes amis ? "Rétorqua le brun aux yeux violets. La fille semblait avoir trouvé ce qu'elle cherche, à voir le sourire qu'elle arbore.

"Ne me dis pas que c'est Potter. " Touché-coulé…Malfoy écarquilla les yeux, tourna la tête vers la fille, puis Harrychou, puis la fille.

"D'où tu sors ça ? " Sa voix était un peu (beaucoup ?) irritée.

"Finnigan ne fait que des éloges sur toi et vu la couleur des joues du balafré, cela ne peut être que lui." Malfoy soupira "J'ai raison ! J'ai raison !" cria la p( encore censuré) en sautant partout et attire du même coup toute l'attention sur elle.

Le garçon se pencha sur mon Drakinouchou pour lui demander à voix basse "C'est vrai ?";

"Oui."soupira mon blond préféré rien qu'à moi et à l'autre brun là.

"Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit ? J'aurais pensé que tu profiterais de l'occasion. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que tu te le tapes et peux te moquer en plus" La fille s'était assise en remarquant la conversation.

"Justement ça risque de devenir une habitude "

" Vrai ?"cria la fille hystérique "YES ! ON A REUSSI A CASER MON DRAKINOU " Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le petit groupe, surpris. Harry sembla un peu plus désespéré et très blanc.

"Pansy, crie le plus fort je crois qu'à Salem on t'a pas bien entendu" s'exclama le blond. Bien fait ! Na !

" Dray, vu sa réaction es tu sur de l'avoir mis au courant ?" Là c'était encore la fille qui parlait. Pfffffff ce que je ne l'aime pas. Malfoy soupira et regarda Potter qui avait les yeux fixés sur lui voulant certainement chercher une réponse.

"Non mais je crois que maintenant il le sait"

Après un échange de regard, Potter sortit de la grande salle. Malfoy fit la même chose deux minutes après. Il le suivit jusqu'à une salle vide. Moi aussi je les suivais parce que je ne veux rien rater de cette histoire. Potter attendait les bras croisés sur son torse et regarda Malfoy méchamment.

"Dis, Potter d'où te vient cette idée de suçon ?"

"Tu m'expliques ce qu'il se passe ? C'est quoi les histoires de Parkinson ?" commenca à s'énerver Potter.

" Je pensais que tu serais plutôt content d'apprendre que je veux une relation avec toi, non ?"

Potter s'approcha de son nouveau petit ami et l'embrasse longuement. Mais ils durent se séparer pour aller en cours. Moi, je rentrais dans mes toilettes et pleurait tout mon saoul. D'un côté, j'étais contente pour eux parce qu'ils allaient trop bien ensemble. Mais… Mais… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi mon amour est impossible ? ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin

**THE ENDEUH**

J'espere que cela vous a plus. Et puis même si c'est pas le cas, merci de me reviewer

Euh oui, j'explique pourquoi je pense que Mimi geignarde est une perverse : quand elle est dans la salle de bain des prefets dans hp4. Y a aussi le mini-spoiler : elle est amoureuse de Draco dans hp6, et avant c'était Harry alors j'ai fait un mix.

Voilà, merci à vous de me lire


End file.
